Demonic Demons
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Keiko and the other girls, plus her crazy American cousin, can't help but worry as the guys risk everything in the Dark Tournament and Find out that there is more then what meets the eyes. When Kurama and Hiei go missing, it's hell on Earth. Rated T


:Ok, ok here I go again, starting a new story and not finishing the others. I promise, they will be finished, just as soon as I find them all. Well to tell ya the truth, this really isn't a new story. I had this up under this title once before, but I'm only going to use the title and part of the old concept. So I hope ya all enjoy it R&R JM:

Old Friends, Lost Lovers, and Un-Beginnings

An office door opens and a stack of notebooks go tumbling to the floor, out of the arms of the young author Jean McNeice. The notebooks made a loud thud and scatters loose notes and pencils everywhere.

"Damn." She cruses as she trips over the pile and falls on top of it all. "This really sucks." She finished, lying on top of the mess, drumming her fingers on the light blue shag carpet.

"Need help?"

Jean looked to the window and her stiel blue eyes, met with deep forest green ones.

"No, I like lying on top of my notebooks, it's very comfortable." Jean sacristiest. "Don't look at me like that." Jean replied, standing to her knees, started to gather her notebooks and sorted them into stacks.

"So how you been?" He asked as he jumped off the window seal and walked across the room.

"Fine." Jean answered, not looking him in the eye and tried to hide the ring on her left hand. "So………why ya here?"

"I was in the neighborhood." He said, kneeling in front of Jean and handed her the notebook he picked up.

"Oh, I see." She replied, trying to hide the hurt in her voice, but some slipped out.

Jean picked up a couple of stacks and laid them next to her broken computer. He picked up the last few stacks and laid them next to the ones Jean sat down.

"What did ya want?" Jean questioned, walking away from the computer desk and to the window.

"Do I need a reason?" He asked, looking from the notebooks to her and noticed she was trying to hide her left hand.

"Well, actually Kurama, now-a-days, ya do." Jean answered, turning towards him, and met his eye.

"So I need a better reason, then just to see you?" He questioned, walking to her and stopped just short of her.

"Yes Kurama." Jean snapped, "So if you don't have a better reason then that, than I suggest you leave. I have work to do that's due in the mornin'." Jean ordered and headed for her computer, but stopped because Kurama grabbed her right hand. "Let go of me!"

Kurama didn't answer. He pulled her closer, grabbed her left hand and held it up, so he could see what she was trying to hide. Jean looked away in shame as his eyes widened. She knew she should of taken it off months ago, but it's the fact that it was so beautiful and she still didn't want to go and move on.

"It's been almost a year." Kurama whispered.

"So?' Jean shot,pulling her hand free and looked away from him. "I told ya I'd never take it off…………….and well I haven't."

Kurama lend against the window, starring at Jean. She was the same woman, he's known, still the same writer, still the same person he once married.

"I have work to do Kurama, will you please just leave, go back to him." She snapped, looking into his eyes, trying to be strong, and not to cry.

Suddenly the office door blew open and dust flew everywhere.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" Jean coughed as she looked to the once-was-a-door and Kurama stood in front of her." Kurama?"

"Stay down." Kurama ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!" He snapped as he slowly moved to the old doorway, but stopped,

"Kurama, what in the hell is going on?" Jean asked as she got her knees, and knelt on one ready to move fast, if she had to.

"I don't know." Kurama whispered, "But just stay down."

"Still giving orders, I see." A demonic voice laughed as a solute of a long haired man appeared within the dust.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kurama growled.

"Now, now, now Kurama, could you have forgotten about me so quickly?" The voice questioned as the owner stepped out of the dust and into the light.

"You." Kurama cursed as he reorganized who it was.

The owner of the demonic voice grinned, his canines piercing through his lips.

"Akushou?" Jean gasped, "I thought we got rid of you?"

"For awhile ya did, but I found a way back and I'm better then ever." Akushou grinned.

"Ah man, I knew I should have destroyed those notebooks when I had the chance." Jean muttered, kicking herself for not doing it. "Now I'm screwed."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Akushou replied. "After all, you were the one that gave me life………………….mother."

"I ain't your damn mother." Jean screamed, now standing fully on her feet and started towards Kurama.

"Jean, I said stay down." Kurama snapped.

"Hey, you're not the damn boss of me Kurama, so don't be ordering me around." Jean snapped back.

"Ooo, what is this? Trouble in paradise?"

'Uhgf what paradise?" Jean muttered. "Shut up Akushou, I'm not afraid of you this time around."

"Oh, we'll just see about that." Akushou snarled as he raised his right arm and pointed at Kurama. "Ane, Vol, so, tanoke, Cetavve. Kolsol, Teete." He replied and a portal like vortex opened under Kurama's feet and within a mil-second he was sucked into the vortex and gone.

"KURAMA!" Jean screamed as she reached for him, but grabbed nothing but air. "Damn you Akushou, damn you to HELL!"

"Temper, temper, if you ever want to see your beloved fox alive again, you'll do as I say and picked up where you left off."

"Can't."

"You can and you will." Akushou growled, running up to Jean and glared into her eyes.

"No I cant." Jean growled back, with a fearless face, she didn't have just months ago. "Katie and I aren't friends anymore. It wouldn't be right."

"Well than, you'll just have to fix it, so it will be right………….that is, if you ever want to see Kurama again.

"Ah, I don't care about him. He left me for Hiei. Why should I type a story, when there's no point to the concept?"

"Good point." Akushou muttered as he turned to the computer desk and noticed a picture. "And who is this? A new lover?"

"No." She answered a little to quickly.

"I see, well what if I just send him into the vortex of hell?"

"Whatever." Jean muttered.

"Now what's this?" Akushou questioned as he noticed the sudden change in her mood. "Why the change? This isn't the same woman that created me. You've changed. What happened to you?"

"I grew up."

"You grew up, have you?" Akushou replied as he reached up and pined Jean to the wall by her throat.

"Mumma?"

Akushou and Jean turned to the doorway.

A young boy about the age of three, stood there. He was wearing Yu-Gi-Oh pj's, holding a brown teddy bear about the size of him and a dark brown silk sheet. He had shoulder length coal black hair, with a dark red tint and his eyes were deep forest green.

"Valient!" Jean chocked.

"Ooo and who is this?" Akushou grinned.

"He's no one, no one important." Jean chocked out again, "Run away baby, run to Auntie Xe, go to her for help."

"Oh I don't think so." Akushou replied as he stretched out his arm and grabbed the front of Valient's Pj's

"Shite." Jean cursed as Akushou grabbed her son and held onto him.

"Now I think, this time you'll corporate."

"LET HIM GO!" Jean screamed.

"Hehehehe, I think not, young author." Akushou replied, "Now start the story and I wont kill your little boy."

"Mumma!." Valient cried.

"It's alright sweetie. Mumma will handle the nasty bad man." Jean replied as Akushou let her drop to the floor and backed off holding Valient close to him.

"That's more like it." Akushou grinned, "So get started bitch."

"Watch your tongue Akushou!" Jean growled.

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Akushou shot, kicking Jean across the room in front of the computer desk.

"Mumma!"

"Stop being so damn brave, that'll only get people killed." Akushou replied as he used his magick to form a floating sphere. "That should keep you quite." He said as he threw Valient into the floating sphere.

"Mum-." Valient cried as he was forced into the floating sphere.

Jean got to her feet and looked up at her son. As she watched him pound his little fist against the floating sphere wall, she for the second time in her life, felt that powerless void. The first time, Kurama finally told her he was gay, moved out and moved in with Hiei. Now she was powerless to protect the only good thing Kurama ever gave her, Valient.

"I don't see you typing." Akushou snapped, breaking Jean's thoughts.

"The damn things busted again."

Akushou rolled his eyes and again fixed the computer.

"There, now start typing."

"Fine, just don't hurt my son, or I swear if even one hair is out of place on his head, there'll be hell to pay."

"Heard it all once before."

Jean glared as Akushou and gave Valient a weak smile, turned to the computer and started to search through her notebooks. She found the one she was looking for, turned on microsoft word and started typing.

:Ok, that took longer that I thought it would, but there is a reason I did it this was, if I remember what that was. Don't worry all will be told sooner or later JM:


End file.
